Return
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: Set after the midseason finale. Felicity had dreamed many nights of Oliver. Of him returning to her, and of what they almost had together. One night that dream finally comes true.


A/N. Don't you just love when the muse hits you? I shouldn't even be writing anything else, since I'm currently working on two stories, The Other Half of Felicity Smoak and Protector (shameless plug, haha) but this was in my head so here it goes. It's just a oneshot. Arrow is back today, who's excited?

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen is dead. It had been three weeks since Malcolm had uttered those words four words that had deflated her soul. Three weeks since she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest and trampled on. Three weeks since she had seen John Diggle, one of the strongest men she knew, break down in the middle of the foundry. Three weeks since Roy had shut down. Three weeks of seeing Thea in passing and not knowing what or how to tell her. Three weeks since Team Arrow had felt lost without their leader.<p>

As she sat in the shower, the warm water washing over her like a wave of emotions. The water was warmer than usual, but she had become so numb from sadness and pain that it didn't even faze her. The shower was were she released all her emotions, it was where she yelled, screamed and cursed. She used the shower as a hiding place, so no one would be able to see her breakdown; it was as if the shower shielded her from everything else. She had to be strong to the outside world, but inside, and in the corner of her shower was where the truth was held. It was where she had silent conversations with herself about what she missed. The sadness that welled up inside of her, was the strongest she had ever felt. That was the effect that Oliver Queen had on her. She didn't feel this much pain when she was with Cooper and heard the news of his death; someone she was actually in a relationship with. She couldn't even say her and Oliver had a relationship.

Everything they had could be summarized as almost. **Almost**, defined as not quite, very nearly. That word perfectly summarized everything about her and Oliver. They almost had the perfect first date. They almost had a real relationship. They almost had a future together. They were almost happy. She had almost told him she loved him.

After she showered and sat at her vanity, staring at herself in her bedroom mirror with her reflection staring back at her. Her blonde tresses were weighed down with water beads spiraling down from each curl that had formed in the shower. Her eyes weren't even red from crying in the shower this time; it was as if they had grown tired of doing that, or maybe they just took pity on her. Now they just looked sad. She applied her moisturizer, paying special attention to the area around her eyes, before she let out a heavy sigh and jumped up. She tied the straps around her robe tighter as she marched to the kitchen, where a glass of wine was calling her name.

The weather outside matched her mood perfectly; dark, dreary and depressing. She poured a glass of wine as the lightning danced around the sky. She peered in the glass and She let the wine slowly ease down her throat as she shut her eyes and tried to shut out the rambling in her mind. Nothing but images of Oliver danced in her vision as the thunder loudly roared behind her. She missed the times that they almost shared. She missed the times that they used to kiss; at least they did more than once in her dreams. Who ever said it's impossible to miss what you never had, obviously never almost had Oliver Queen. But the fact remains, that almost just doesn't bent over the counter as she rested her forehead on the glass. God, what she would give to just have one more moment with Oliver.

Felicity heard a soft knock on her door. It was probably John coming to make sure she was alright, something he had done randomly since Oliver left.

She opened the door and Oliver stood before her, drenched from the rain. She gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth. The black hoodie he was wearing was almost covering his eyes, as drops of water dripped off of him. It took a moment for her to register seeing him in a hood besides his Arrow hood. His body language screamed that he was weary. His chest rose up and down as he breathed. She stood shell-shocked as she tried to register what was happening in front of her...what she was seeing with her own two eyes. This had to be a dream; she had lost track of how many times she dreamed of him showing up at her door, waking her up from this terrible nightmare. She looked at the wine glass and bottle on her counter, trying to see if maybe she had more than her usual amount to drink, but she didn't. She looked back at Oliver, who stared back at her.

"Felicity it's me," Oliver said. He slowly walked towards her with his hands out. Felicity's hand dropped from the door and she took a couple of steps back as she shook her head and inaudibly mouthed no. It couldn't be could it? Malcolm had told them he was dead, and she tested the blood from the sword over and over until Diggle finally made her stop. How was he here?

"It's me," he said again. His voice was barely above a whisper. He walked further into her place and shut the door behind him. He reached for Felicity's hand. Her trembling hand made it's way to meet his. She felt the coolness of his fingertips, and then she ran her hand past his wrist, up his arm. Oliver grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, holding it in place with his other hand. She could feel the thump of his heart beating against her fingers. She felt the heat of tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly came to the realization of what was taking place.

"Oliver," she gasped. Her fingers gripped his shirt before she threw herself in his arms. He stumbled back as he wrapped his arms around her holding on to her.

"I'm here," he whispered against her hair. He stroked her hair as she breathed against his neck. Her sweet scent that radiated off of her; a scent that he had missed terribly. That scent that had lingered in his nostrils for weeks. He finally had her in his arms again, so he breathed her in. He wanted to relish in this moment, so he wrapped his arms around her tighter and held on to her for dear life.

She finally broke their embrace and stepped back looking over him. Her eyes traveled from his face to feet, and back up again. She needed to feel him, as if to really make sure he was real. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her hands. Her hands slowly snaked up his neck and her fingers trailed the outline of his jaw, and lightly brushed over his lips. She sucked in a deep breath as the blue eyes that had peered into her so many times before were fully on display for her. As her blue eyes met his, she saw so much of what she was feeling at that moment mirrored in his eyes. Tiredness, relief, disbelief, longing and desire.

Oliver lightly touched her hips as he curled his fingers into her. He pulled at her and she took a half step forward. He consumed her in one swoop, his lips crashed against hers as he breathed her in. He assaulted her lips with his. She gripped his arms as she held on to the sleeves of his hoodie. Her hands came up to frame his face, as she slowly pushed the wet hoodie off his head. She let it slip from her fingers as she softly ran her hand through his short crop of blonde hair. She softly caressed his face as she wiped away the water that was spiraling down his face. His wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, eliminating all space between them. He flicked his tongue across her lips before prying her mouth open. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she got lost in the searing kiss. They had only kissed once before, but she had dreamed of those lips so many times. She needed his rough, yet soft lips on hers. She needed this...she needed him.

"I need you," Felicity mumbled against his lips. Without breaking the kiss, her hands dropped down to his shoulder as she slowly started peeling the jacket off of him. It dropped to the floor with a soft thud, as she gripped the tail of his rain soaked shirt that was stuck to his skin. He came up for air as he broke the kiss, he pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Her hands lightly glided over his scars. She noticed the new ones, as she traced them with her fingers.

"I think I need you more," he said. He quickly untied her robe in one swoop. It fell to floor exposing her breasts and green panties. His lips curled up in a smile as he took notice of the color she was wearing. When she saw him hold his gaze on her as he ran his hand along her arms and sides, the desire that had been building in the pit of her stomach started churning. He grabbed her hips and picked her up. She snaked her legs around her waist as he walked towards her bedroom.

He kicked the door open, and they crashed onto the bed. She held onto him closely as she kissed him. His tongue roughly entered her mouth as she clawed at his back. His lips fell down to the crook of her neck. He placed soft kisses there and peppered her shoulder with kisses. He'd missed her so much. He ran both hands up her sides as he palmed her breasts with his hands, rubbing each nipple between his fingers. His calloused fingers roughly teased her skin, as her entire body had been on alert from his very first touch. Her hands came up to hold his as he rubbed them in a circular motion. A low moan escaped her lips when his mouth left the sensitive spot on her collarbone and met her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth. He grabbed her hands and held them off to the side as his lips assaulted her throat, started a trail of kisses that ended at her breast. He softly kissed both of them, before turning all of his focus on her right breast. He brushed his nose against as his tongue flicked out to taste her, licking her. He twirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing it before he sucked the nipple in his mouth. He lightly bit down, as she bit down on her lip to stifle the moan caught in her throat. He did the same to her other breast, as she became more aroused with each lick and suck; he was letting slow growls roll off his lips. She could feel the warmth from the wetness at her center. Her legs were around his waist, so she could feel him growing against her. She was ready for him...for all of him to be inside of her.

He sat up and held his gaze on her and her hands fell down to his pants. She undid the buttons as his hands tugged at her panties. She lifted her hips up, giving him better access to take them off. His nails grazed her skin as snatched them off, tossing them behind his back. He stripped of his pants and repositioned himself in between her.

She never would've thought their first time would've been like this. Of course she had that of the romantic cliche; dinner, movie and then making love in front of the fireplace maybe. Then she remember Oliver Queen wasn't an ordinary man, and this wasn't an ordinary relationship, but she couldn't have been happier. He had come back to her.

The thoughts in her mind were quickly washed away when Oliver gripped her ass and snatched her down towards him. Her thighs collided against his pelvis. His hardened cock rubbed against the inside of her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her, taking her breath away. She gasped against his lips when she felt his fingers enter her. Two fingers delved into her wet center as he began to stroke her. She clamped down on his bottom lip as he went deeper inside her. She jerked against his hand as he slowly pulled his fingers out and plunged back in, teasing her clit along the way. She titled her head back in joyful agony. Oliver curled his fingers inside her, one by one. His thumb rubbed over her clit, repeatedly. She squirmed under him, as she could feel herself on the edge. Oliver could tell she was close, as she continued to move under him. He wanted to drag it out a little longer, teasing her while she was in blissful agony.

His lips replaced his fingers as he kissed each of her warm lips. Her hands fell down to his hair as she clawed at the blonde crop of hair atop of his head. He palmed her stomach with one hand to hold her firmly against the bed, so she wouldn't move. She felt his warm tongue dive deep into her. His tongue quickly went back and forth over her sensitive clit.

His kisses and licks were fill of intensity. All of the emotion and pain was washing over him, as he thought out how he once felt that he would never see her again. The girl he had slowly fallen in love with over two years. The girl who made him see the good in himself, and who never left his side.

"Oh God," she cried out.

"Don't hold back," he said. He pushed one finger inside her again as he kissed her clit and on command she finally released. She clawed at the sheets as came against his hand. He sat up and looked at her, taking in the beautiful sight. As she laid there with her cheeks flushed with desire, she had never looked so beautiful. She looked off against the wall, scared to look him in the eyes.

His arm slid under her back as he lifted her up to meet his fully erect cock. He plunged deep inside of her in one quick movement, as she went completely breathless from the impact and shut her eyes.

"Felicity look at me," he said. "I'm here," he softly said. He lifted her up to him. Her breasts hitting his chest. She closed her eyes tighter before finally opening them. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, as her eyes met his. He held her in his eyes before he repeated himself again. "I'm here," he brushed strands of hair out of her face. Felicity nodded as she snaked her arms under his holding onto his shoulder blades.

He stared at her before passionately kissing her. A kiss that came from deep in their souls; the kiss could be seen as declaring their love for each other. His hands came up as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He tugged at her hair as her head titled back, and his lips dropped from her mouth to her throat, and he began to kiss her throat. Her legs were on both sides of him as he slowly shifted under her. On instance she began to rock against him.

He locked his hands onto her hips as he held her while she rocked against him. He jerked her back and forth with just enough force and strength that she was sure would leave tender passion marks on her skin. Every time he stroked her he delved deeper into her fold. Her nails dug into his skin as he groaned in pleasure. Her forehead fell down to his shoulder as she heavily breathed; Oliver's big and hardened cock, stretched her insides. Oliver needed to change their positions. He grabbed her arms as he exited her, and pushed her back against the bed; she willingly fell back.

Desire and need flooded through her veins as Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. Her mouth went dry as she saw him lick his lips before he lightly ran his fingers over her entire body. She whimpered and Oliver threw her legs back around his waist. He slowly entered her this time, as he whispered her name in a hushed tone. He drew out every syllable; she missed hearing him say her name. The way her name lingered on his tongue. She grabbed his face as she brought his lips to hers. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, and bit down on his lip as one of his powerful strokes hit her. She saw stars dance across her eyes as he sped the strokes up. His hips jerked, two quick pumps and then slowly withdraw leaving just his tip in before he delved into her wet mound again. Each time he went deeper and deeper, hitting places and pleasuring spots she didn't know existed.

She hiked her legs up higher around his back, giving them a different angle and holding him in place. He grabbed her hands as he held them over her head, her body arching under his. The rhythm that they had found was no longer there, as they both began to feel emotions run through then like an electrical charge again. He thrusted harder as her legs grew weak and began to fall down. On instance he let go of her hands and grabbed them to give her much needed support.

Her breath began ragged with each stroke, just as his breath became labored. Their matching moans filled the air joining the sound of the rain, as it tapped against her window.

"Come with me," he said against her neck.

The will to talk was no longer there, so she just nodded. She came against him, and he did the same filling her up. Their breath slowly steadied as he withdrew from her.

She brushed her hair out of her face, as her chest rose up and down while she tried to catch her breath. Oliver tried to move off of her, but she quickly grabbed his arm. He froze as he looked in her watery eyes. He felt the threat of tears welling up in his. He laid down beside and faced her. He kissed her forehead, as he snaked his arm around her back to hold her against him. She wrapped her arm around him and held on.

The steady rhythm of the raindrops outside filled the silence before Felicity finally spoke.

"I thought I had lost you," she said in a hushed voice. It was as if she was scared to speak the words because she still wasn't really sure if this was just a cruel dream. Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it before placing up against his heart. He gripped her hand and squeezed it.

"Almost, but I'm here. I'll always return and never stop fighting. I'm never leaving you," he said as he wiped away the tears that had finally fallen from her eyes.

"I love you," he told her.

She was finally about to get the chance to tell him what she had quietly said to herself so many times when she thought he was dead, and what was always the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

"I love you Oliver."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? The inspiration for this story was the song Almost by Tamia...check it out.<p> 


End file.
